


A Duty To My Heart

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Kinda, M/M, Malec Week, Misunderstandings, break - Freeform, not break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Magnus has been to hell before, and it's suffering had nothing on the way it made him feel to see Alexander Lightwood cry.ORMagnus tells Alec they need a break, Alec misunderstands, and Maryse Lightwood just wants her son to be happy.





	A Duty To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prepare to get your hearts broken and then mended.

Walking out of the Institute was, without a doubt, the most difficult thing Magnus has ever done. And that was saying something. He'd lived through all different kinds of war, faced every type of discrimination, and encountered every heartbreak imaginable. 

But none of these were as excruciating as seeing Alexander cry as Magnus told him that he'd needed a break. The ache in his chest was unbearable, and he could feel the tears mingling with his makeup. 

He couldn't find it in himself to care.

As he shuffled into his loft, he couldn't help but feel at a loss as to what to do with himself. He knew that he had to consult with the Seelie Queen, the rose was nearly completely black by now.

Just like his heart. 

He knew he was being dramatic, he did. But if there was one thing Magnus Bane was good at while being heartbroken, it was a flare for the dramatics. Entering his bedroom, he couldn't help but admire the golden sheets on his bed. Ever since Alec had first spent the night, he'd been incapable of redecorating his bedroom. Of course, he washed the sheets and switched out the other linens, he wasn't an animal. But his entire room was a reminder of Alexander. Maybe he was a masochist, standing around all his precious memories of Alexander, but he couldn't stand to do anything else. And yes, Magnus was aware that he was the one responsible for their break, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. 

He was brought out of his misery by the buzzing of his loft's door. It was incessant and frequent enough for Magnus to get the hint, so he glumly rushed to open the door. 

"Oh."

There were many possibilities Magnus had prepared himself for, but the presence of a nervous looking Maryse Lightwood was not one of them. Embarrassed by his current state of messy makeup, teary eyes, and a slack jaw expression, Magnus stood there in shock. She too, looked taken aback by Magnus' state, and she didn't bother to cover it up. Instead, she asked to come inside, to which Magnus nodded numbly. 

They stood facing each other awkwardly in Magnus' living room, but Maryse broke the silence. 

"Warlock Bane, I know that I have not treated you well-" Magnus scoffed a bit, because, what an understatement, but she continued. "As I was saying, I have been far from accepting of both you as an individual and as my son's boyfriend. That being said, I've grown used to your presence in Alec's life. He is a changed man now, a more confident leader, and happier all due to your presence. And I beg you to reconsider breaking it off with him. He is-"

"I'm sorry," Magnus rasped out, "what did you say?" The room seemed to be spinning as he took in Maryse's words. 

Maryse rolled her eyes, "The nerve you have. You broke up with him minutes after he almost lost his brother to Valentine's demonic son and now you want me to repeat myself?" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. 

"I didn't break up with him!" Magnus choked out, watching as Maryse anger turned to obvious disbelief. 

"Listen to me very carefully Magnus Bane," she stalked forward, her tone dangerous, "My son, the Head of the New York Institute, is currently staring at the ceiling in his bedroom because his boyfriend broke up with him. I have many unfavorable opinions of you, and the most prominent is that you are nothing but a heartbreaker. Prove me wrong." Maryse's eyes were blazing, and by the time she was done, her index finger was jabbing into Magnus' pounding chest. His heart was racing and he was certain that he was once again shedding tears. 

He felt his hands move before he'd even made up his mind, and suddenly there was a portal whirling in front of them. 

"I didn't break up with him." Magnus replied brokenly. Seeming to believe him, Maryse nodded tersely, and together they stepped through the portal. 

Once inside the Institute, they went their separate ways. Magnus didn't bother with the stares of idle Nephilim or the harsh whispers that erupted due to his presence. He was a man on a mission, plowing through the crowd until he was outside Alec's door, opening it with the flick of his wrist. 

The scene before him was heartbreaking. Alec was lying in the middle of his bed, his chest shaking in silent sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. He shot up as soon as he heard the door open, mouth dropping in surprise as he took notice of Magnus. 

"What," Alec's voice cracked, "What are you doing here?" The vulnerability in his tone almost made Magnus breakdown again. 

"I made a mistake. I told you that I couldn't have you in my life and still be a good leader, and I stupidly allowed you to think that I was choosing between my duty to my people and my duty to my heart." Magnus hesitantly moved closer, taking it as a good sign that Alec didn't flinch away as soon as Magnus was at the foot of the bed.

"I don't understand," Alec confessed, watching warily as Magnus sat down next to him. Magnus itched to take Alec's shaking hands into his own, but knew that he needed to explain himself before he could even consider comforting the young Nephilim in front of him. 

"Alexander, I told you that I couldn't be an adequate leader if I was with you-" There was blind hope in Alec's eyes.

"And while that's true-" the optimism crumpled, as did Alec. 

"-I am too selfish to let you go." The words took a second to register, but as soon as they did, Alec's arms were shakily wrapping around Magnus' body. 

"You're not leaving me?" Alec whispered into his chest. His whole body was trembling, and Magnus' heart seemed to break and patch itself together simultaneously at the relief in Alec's tone. 

"I have waited centuries for you, Alexander. I'm not about to throw what we have away the second a difficult decision needs to be made. We can still be together and protect our own people." Magnus whispered, tears clogging his throat. He allowed himself to relax into their embrace, silently thanking Maryse for ambushing him in his home, because he doesn't know what he'd do if he couldn't have Alexander in his life. 

Alec reluctantly pulled back, eyes dry but still wary. "So were not breaking up...but we aren't together?"

"Just for a bit. A week, at the most," he cradled Alec's face in his hands, "That's how long it will take for the American High Warlocks to meet and discuss possible next steps in regards to Valentine. I need a week of having a semi-clear head."

He waited with baited breath for Alec to respond, feeling immense relief as Alec nodded. He then gripped Magnus' hand firmly in his own.

"So its not a breakup, it's a break?" Magnus nodded, twiddling their fingers.

"Just for a week." Magnus reminded him, feeling the tension drain out of his body as Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' palm. 

"And then you'll be mine again?" Alec asked with a hesitant smile. 

"Darling, I will always be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you cried. if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> Kuddos are adored. Comments are worshipped. Bookmarks are smiled upon. 
> 
> thanks for reading. x


End file.
